callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is a semi-automatic, gas-operated service rifle that appears in all the Call of Duty series games set in World War II. Call of Duty and United Offensive In Call of Duty, the M1 Garand is a solid rifle that can take out an enemy in 1-2 hits, depending on where the player hits the enemy. A headshot will kill an enemy in one shot. Unlike bolt action rifles, the M1 Garand can be used with some success in close quarters. It usually doesn't stand up to a submachine gun, but it can be deadly if the player catches an enemy off guard. The recoil is manageable if the player uses it in close quarters, controlling it is not a problem. If the player is using it as a sharpshooting weapon, remember to compensate for recoil as the M1 Garand is very accurate, but recoil can throw the player off. Be aware that the weapon in-game cannot be reloaded mid-clip. The game forces the player to fire off all eight shots before allowing the player to reload. Image:gar_1.png Image:gariron_1.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Garand is a semi-automatic rifle that is a starting weapon on most of the US levels. It has a decent rate of fire and has moderate damage (1-3 shots to kill). It still cannot be reloaded in mid clip, unlike the real M1 Garand, and ammo is rather scarce, meaning that the player will have to enter combat with half a clip or ditch it for a Kar98K or G43 eventually. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, the M1 Garand is exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty, right down to the inability to reload without finishing off the clip. Its firing sound is more accurate now, as the rifle sound is metallic when being fired. Its extra ammunition had been much less than the last series, as it appears with only 128 rounds for extra. Image:gar_2.png|Darker wood with blue steel appearance. Image:gariron_2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 3's M1 Garand is similar to previous versions in some aspects. In some instances, it is preferred in multiplayer due to its rate of fire. It's prized for its firepower, as it kills in two shots anywhere to the body in Multiplayer, except with a headshot, which is one shot. File:Gar3.png|Normal view File:Gar2.2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War The M1 in World at War is very similar to Call of Duty 3's. Treyarch reused the wire frame for the Call of Duty: World at War, but a different firing sound, as well as reloading. Singleplayer The M1 Garand is fairly common, being standard issue for Marine riflemen. Ammunition is widely available during the American campaign, and Garands with Bayonets can be found as well as the regular rifle. It is generally advisable to use the Garand with a fully automatic-firing weapon such as the Thompson or Type 100 as a back-up, as some fighting can occur in close-quarters. It can be reloaded without expending the clip (this is not always advised, due to the fact that reloading empty is faster, although reloading to ensure the player always has a full clip is also a benefit of reloading, deciding to reload mid clip or not depends on the situation one would be in). Multiplayer The M1 Garand is unlocked at level 17. The weapon has significant recoil in comparison to other weapons, however in some cases this makes headshots easier. In World at War, the M1 Garand can now be reloaded at any time, without having to empty the clip. Statistically speaking, the M1 Garand is more uncomfortable than other rifles due to its restricted rate of fire, high recoil, relatively low ammo capacity, slow reload and only slightly higher damage. Also, three direct hits with the weapon will guarantee a kill, allowing for the use of a perk besides Stopping Power. This only applies to the M1 Garand without a scope. It is advisable to use this weapon at longer ranges, as it can be difficult to fire quickly in close quarters without Double Tap. Overkill can be used effectively to allow an SMG for close quarters, for example. It also must be noted that the M1 Garand and the M1 carbine are the only semi-automatic rifles can be fitted with a bayonet, but the Garand is unlocked at an earlier level and is less effective in close quarters. This makes the weapon very effective with bayonet, eliminating the need of something to help in close quarters, like Double Tap, Sleight of Hand or a weapon with Overkill perk. The M1 Garand can be equipped with a Sniper Scope and can be used as a semi-automatic sniper rifle. When equipped with the scope (Marksman IV), the damage is raised to 70 (the same as all other sniper rifles with scopes), but it has much lower damage multipliers than the other snipers. As a bonus, the M1 Garand scoped moves idly the same amount as the PTRS-41 (4 degrees), while all other scoped bolt actions idle at 6 degrees, making the M1 Garand more accurate due to the lower sway. The M1 scoped has another bonus, which is that its sway drops to 3 degrees when crouched or prone, making it the most accurate sniper in the game. One flaw of the M1 scoped is that it is the only sniper whose recoil does not reset before the next shot. All other snipers reset perfectly before the next shot. However, for most players, the low visual recoil and high rate of fire more than make up for this. Another flaw is that it is only a one shot kill to the head, which is hard to get on moving targets - with Stopping Power however will grant a one-shot-kill to the head, neck and chest, unless a target is using Juggernaut. The M1 Garand scoped does the exact same damage as the M21 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare because they have the same base damage and multipliers. If caught in close quarters, with a Scope the weapon can be hipfired fairly accurately due to the low recoil, and is likely to either get a headshot, but will guarantee a kill if more than one round hits the target. An interesting fact is that the M1 Garand is the only weapon in Call of Duty: World at War that takes longer to reload when it still has rounds in its clip than when it is empty. Although some players believe that for this reason it should not be reloaded mid-clip if a decent number of shots remain, a player can never really know when extra bullets might come in handy, so it is generally advisable to reload when not in combat. This rifle is one of the most overlooked guns in the game because of the reasons stated above, but it is easily the best scoped rifle in the hands of a skilled sniper due to its higher accuracy, rate of fire, ammo capacity, and a high amount of starting ammo compared to other snipers, which negates the use of Bandolier, which some players use with regular Bolt-actions and the PTRS-41. Possibly the only major flaw with using it as a Sniper Rifle is that a Ghillie Suit is not supplied while using it with a scope. As another note, the M1 Garand has the slowest rate of fire of any Semi-automatic rifle(excluding the PTRS-41) in World at War. However, when Double Tap is put in as a Tier 2 perk, it erases that barrier and gives it the same rate of fire a Gewehr 43 or an M1 Carbine, but it is easily more deadly because of its quick reload rate with an empty clip. Because the player starts with a large amount of ammunition for the M1 Garand, Bandolier is of questionable value, as the player only needs to hit an enemy twice with stopping power at most distances, or three times without stopping power at any distance unless the player was shooting through cover, or if the player has Juggernaut or Second Chance perks equipped. Also if the player is a good shot they would not waste many rounds, meaning the player could get a very long killstreak before needing to swap out the gun or find some more ammo. Sleight of Hand is rather ineffective as the player will only receive most of the benefits of Sleight Of Hand if reloading a partial clip, though that can be handy when the player is not in combat, as it reduces the chances of the player being killed mid-reload. Camouflage and a Flash Hider can work very well with the M1 Garand, since the M1 Garand always requires three hits to kill any player who has not got the Juggernaut or Second Chance equipped (4 if they do have Juggernaut or Second Chance equipped). This can be a good tactic in Search and Destroy, as a stealth class. Nazi Zombies The Garand appears on all Nazi Zombie levels, being available from the Mystery Box (most commonly with a Rifle Grenade) and, on some levels, off the wall. It isn't the most reliable gun, as damage to the body is reduced, making headshots somewhat advised for the Garand, and, like all semi-automatics, it is good for the first several rounds, but then later it should be swapped out in favor of a fully automatic weapon like the Thompson etc. It is advised to trade this gun off by around Round 4 or 5. If you absolutley can't get a better gun, this gun is passable to rounds 4-7. It is highly advised to trade it off as soon as a better option is avalible however. When it is used with the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese, the gun is upgraded to the "M1000". The Rifle Grenade variant is upgraded to "The Imploder". Weapon Attachments *Flash Hider *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade *Sniper Scope Image:garand_5.png|M1 Garand Image:garandiron_5.png|Ironsight Image:Garand_5_scoped.jpg|Scoped version Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scopereticule.jpg|Scope reticule File:PaP_M1garand.jpg|The M1000. File:PaP_M7launcher.jpg|The Imploder. Call Of Duty World at War (DS) The M1 is a mix of the one from Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War, as it can't be reloaded mid-clip and doesn't have a limited rate of fire, and can drop an opponent in 3-4 shots, just like in World at War. In Easy mode (The equivalent of Recruit) for Campaign, the M1 Garand kills in one shot, making it one of the best weapons for DS. If the player tries to melee while holding this weapon the character will not knife the enemy, it will hit him with the end of the gun, which is the same for the BAR, the SVT-40, the G41 and the sniper rifles. File:M1_Garand_DS.jpg|M1 Garand on DS File:M1_Garand_Sights_DS.jpg|Iron Sights File:M1_Garand_Invetory_Icon_DS.jpg|Inventory icon Trivia *Like the Mini-Uzi of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Call of Duty: World at War Garand has a personal marking on the gun, a major scratch right below the clip latch. *There is a mix-up in the Barracks in which it says the player unlocks the sniper scope after getting only 100 kills instead of the 150 needed. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the scoped M1 Garand has a faster ADS time compared to other scoped weapons. *In Call of Duty 2, the M1 Garand has a few different "ping" noises. Some are higher, some are lower. *Until'' Call of Duty: World at War'', the Garand could not be reloaded mid-clip. *A unique characteristic of the M1 Garand is that when the clip is empty it will discharge from the gun and land on the ground with a very audible and distinct ping sound. Attentive enemy players will hear the ping and know when an M1 Garand player's gun is out of ammo, and may attempt to exploit this moment of vulnerability by rushing them. *Many players mis-pronounce the name of this gun, by calling it the M1 Grand. *Since the M1 Garand with a Sniper Scope doesn't provide a user with a Ghillie Suit in the first place, they will not have a Ghillie Suit to lose if they then add a M2 Flamethrower to the same class (adding a Flamethrower will remove the Ghillie Suit a player would otherwise receive when using a Bolt-Action Rifle). This makes pairing a Flamethrower with a Scoped M1 Garand less of an issue than with other Sniper Rifles, as there is no camouflage advantage to be lost by doing so. Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons